


Shoot me out of sight

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embarrassment, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Older Steve/younger Tony, Possessive Steve Rogers, Premature Ejaculation, Virgin Tony Stark, in a sexy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Oh!” Tony cried out beautifully, his voice high with surprise. “That’s not my leg.”“No,” Steve said into Tony’s neck, “it’s not. Is it okay?”Tony let out a high-pitched whine and Steve grinned, nipping a dark hickey before pulling away. “Tony? Is it okay?”“Yes,” Tony panted out, his hands fisting and spreading on Steve’s back as if he didn’t know what to do with them. “Yes, please. Please, Steve.”ORNational Strawberries and Cream Day





	Shoot me out of sight

**Author's Note:**

> Another majorly loose link to the national day. In fact, I'm not even sure this one can count.
> 
> Day Twenty-One: _National Strawberries and Cream Day_
> 
> (kudos if you link the title to the fic)

“So then I was saying to him that – wow.” Tony stopped short in the doorway and looked around at the scene before him, words dying in his throat. He coughed lightly and shook his head. “What’s all this?”

Steve stepped up to Tony’s shoulder and cleared his throat. In the back of his head, Bucky was laughing at him for being a hopeless romantic and rolling his eyes at the way Steve always seemed to go overboard whenever Tony was involved.

“Happy anniversary.”

“What?”

“Three months,” Steve said softly, not letting his subconscious-Bucky make him lose his confidence now. “I thought it would be nice to do something.”

Tony’s lips parted slightly and he turned to look at Steve. “Three months?”

Feeling his cheeks heat, Steve met Tony’s gaze dead-on. “Three months.”

“Huh.” Tony swallowed and reached out to press his fingers against Steve’s forearm, almost as though he wasn’t aware of what he was doing.

Steve watched as Tony turned back – without taking his hand away, Steve was thrilled to note – to let his eyes wander back over the room.

In the silence, Steve had a moment to wonder whether he’d gone a little bit overboard, what with the candles, the low lights, and the silverware on the table, but then he saw the soft smile playing around Tony’s lips. Hopefully that smile would only grow when Steve pulled out the champagne and home-cooked meal. 

“So, what are we having to celebrate?”

 

//

 

“Oh!” Tony cried out beautifully, his voice high with surprise. “That’s not my leg.”

“No,” Steve said into Tony’s neck, “it’s not. Is it okay?”

Tony let out a high-pitched whine and Steve grinned, nipping a dark hickey before pulling away. “Tony? Is it okay?”

“Yes,” Tony panted out, his hands fisting and spreading on Steve’s back as if he didn’t know what to do with them. “Yes, please. Please, Steve.”

Steve kissed the hollow of Tony’s throat as he started to move his hand over Tony’s crotch. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

“Oh, God.” Tony gripped Steve’s bicep tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut and thrust his hips up into Steve’s hand. “Shit, Steve. Shit, shit, shit.”

Steve chuckled lowly, his tongue darting out to tease over Tony’s pulse point. “You like that, darling?”

“Harder, Steve,” was the verbal answer he got, hot fingers digging into his shoulder as the physical. “Please.”

Steve complied easily, pressing the heel of his hand into the bulge in Tony’s pants. The reaction was almost immediate, with Tony groaning loudly, deliciously. Pushing his hips up again, Tony’s back lifted off the bed in an attempt to get even closer to Steve.

“You’re so responsive,” Steve murmured, inordinately pleased with the effect he had on his lover, “so good for me. Fuck, I can’t believe I’m the only one who’s ever seen you like this.”

Tony whimpered when Steve changed the pressure of his touch to focus more on stroking over the outline of Tony’s dick. He kept his touches feather-light in order to pull more delicious noises out from the back of Tony’s throat. 

Before Steve could say anything else, he found his chin being lifted and Tony’s lips slotting over his own. 

The kiss was long, deep and passionate, as Tony’s mouth opened almost immediately to welcome Steve’s exploring tongue. Bracing himself more securely on the mattress, Steve shifted to line his hips up with Tony’s, trapping his hand between them and applying more pressure once again. 

He felt Tony’s nails scrape down his back through his shirt and his mind couldn’t help but imagine how it would feel without the barrier of thin material. He wasn’t going to suggest it as he was letting Tony take the reins with moving their relationship forward, but, fuck, did he want it.

Without breaking the kiss, Steve started to thrust gently, not stopping the stroking of his fingers for a moment either. He caught Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth for a brief moment, pulling back to cause a light sting of pain. 

Tony moaned beautifully and Steve couldn’t stop his own. 

“Fuck, Tony,” he breathed into Tony’s mouth, sharing the same air instead of moving any further back. “You’re so beautiful. I’m going to treat you so well.”

Tony’s hips drove forward of their own accord and he closed the tiny gap between them once, twice more for short kisses. 

“I’m going to take you apart, sweetheart,” Steve said, a promise as much as a fantasy, “show you how you should be treated. Always. I’m going to ruin you.”

Steve felt Tony’s hips thrust upwards almost violently and he felt Tony’s cock twitch beneath his hand. The groan that ripped from Tony’s throat was probably loud enough to have hurt and when he felt Tony’s fingers spasm against his neck, Steve halted his movements. 

“Did you just–”

“ _Fuck_.” 

Steve pulled back a little and Tony turned his head away sharply, his hand flying up to cover his face in embarrassment.

“Fuck,” he said again, his voice trembling. “Oh my god. _No_. Oh, fuck.”

Steve looked down at the darkening wet patch on Tony’s trousers, reality sinking in when he felt the tell-tale stickiness of semen touch his palm. 

“Oh,” Steve said dumbly.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe I just–.” Tony cut himself off with a low groan and shook his heads lightly, swallowing his words. “Shit, Steve. I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm so sorry.”

When Tony pushed Steve’s shoulder lightly, Steve moved back without thinking. He didn’t say anything as he sat back on his heels, knees and calves still on the bed in a half-sitting, half-lying position. His brain didn’t think too much about the odd position they were in as he blinked down at Tony. 

Was he meant to say something? He probably should, he chided himself, being the older and more experienced one of the two.

“Oh.”

 _Probably not that_.

“Don’t,” Tony said, wriggling until he could sit up, though he still kept his eyes down and his hand over his mouth. “Don’t say anything. I’ll just–”

“Fuck, that was hot.”

Tony’s hand dropped away almost immediately and he stared at Steve in shock. Unsurprising, really, as Steve felt much the same way.

“What?”

Steve swallowed thickly, feeling a familiar burn deep in his stomach and a stirring in his groin. “Are you kidding? Tony, you just came in your pants.”

“Fuck, please don’t say that.”

“But you did.” Because of _Steve_.

“I know. I’m sorry, but I’ve never been touched like that. No one’s ever made me feel–”

“Jesus, please stop.” That time it was Steve who blurted out the request, voice tight as he tried desperately to rid the mental image fixed behind his eyes.

Tony did as asked, squinting at Steve. It was a suspicious gaze, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to reply to Tony and quell any nerves. Not until he’d willed himself under control at least and could speak without putting his foot in it even more.

The last thing that Tony, his young and virginal Tony, needed was an older boyfriend taking advantage of his emotionally vulnerable state. But Steve was also only a man – and painfully hard in his jeans – and Tony’s constant reminders about what had just happened were not helping Steve’s self-control.

Before had time to calm himself down, Tony seemed to understand what was happening. 

“Oh,” he said, a little confidence slipping back into his tone. Steve barely had a moment to prepare himself before Tony met Steve’s gaze and licked his bottom lip. “You like that you’re the only one for me? The only one who’s ever seen me come?”

Steve squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his fists at his side. He knew that Tony was inexperienced and, whilst all he wanted was to pull the other man onto him and kiss him until he tipped over the edge, he knew not to put too much on Tony. He chanted it in his head like a mantra, over and over and over.

With his eyes shut tightly, the only warning he got of Tony’s movements was the bed suddenly dipping. Steve bit back a sigh. He’d pushed Tony too far and now he was slipping away to the bathroom, hiding from Steve, and their relationship was fucked. 

Until he felt a heavy weight straddling his hips and his eyes flew open again, his downward spiral of thoughts screeching to a halt. 

“You’re the only one, Steve,” Tony murmured before he leant forward and pressed a kiss to Steve’s jaw. 

“Oh, shit.” Steve’s thighs lifted upwards to meet the new weight hovering over them and he felt Tony’s lips curve into a smile against his skin. 

“You can touch me, Steve. I want you to. I want to feel your hands. Feel them on me, holding me.”

Steve groaned, but he couldn’t have kept his hands by his sides if he’d have been paid to do so. He curved his hands over Tony’s hips and up under his shirt, revelling in the action.

“God, Tony. You’re so beautiful.”

“And you’re so hard,” Tony whispered back, sitting down heavily. “I can feel you. Fuck, Steve. I can feel you.”

If anybody ever asked, Steve would have denied the noise he’d made until his dying day. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one of the two of them who couldn’t quite control himself.

“Tony, shit, please. I need – Tony, I need to–”

“It’s okay,” Tony said, alternating his words with nips along Steve’s jaw line. “Tell me.”

“I need to touch, _fuck_ , I need touch.”

“Okay.” Tony took a deep breath and just as Steve opened his mouth to backtrack, he spoke. “Talk me through it.”

Steve’s hips thrust upwards so harshly that Tony nearly fell from his lap. Even as Steve grabbed him and resettled him, Tony let out a breathless laugh. 

“You like that idea, huh, babe?”

“Fuck, Tony, please. You don’t–”

“I want to.” Tony bent down and caught Steve’s lips in a deep kiss. “I want to feel you. Want you to be the only man I’ve done it for. Help me?”

When Tony’s hands fumbled with his belt, Steve gave him another kiss, tongues dancing. Moans were swallowed desperately as Tony’s hand slipped into Steve’s underwear and wrapped around his dick. 

“Shit,” Steve breathed out. He’d had a lot of amazing sex in his life, but, as inexperienced and sloppy as it was, none of it had ever compared to Tony’s first handjob. Steve didn’t think he’d ever been so hard and he pulled Tony even closer, fingers spread to touch as much of him as he could. “Yes, Tony, baby, just like that. Tighter. Just, oh _yes_. Like that.”

“Yeah? Is that what you like?”

“Yes.” Steve’s hands started to tremble as he slid them further up Tony’s back, fingers drawing nonsensical patterns. “You’re so good to me.”

“You’re the only man for me,” Tony whispered, twisting his hand on a downstroke and rubbing his thumb over the head of Steve’s leaking cock. “You are the only man I ever want to do this with.”

Steve couldn’t have stopped his orgasm if his life depended on it. He felt Tony press a kiss to his cheek, the action so gentle and romantic compared to the dirty slide of his palm over Steve’s dick. 

The noise that Steve let out was some sort of garbled yell of Tony’s name and he let his head fall forward into Tony’s neck as his dick spurted ropes of hot come against his stomach. The fact that he was still clothed shot to the forefront of his mind when he felt his shirt get wet and stick to his stomach, but all that the thought did was make his spent dick twitch. God, it had been so long since he’d been so desperate to come that he hadn’t managed to strip himself off completely and the act was so taboo that he felt a valiant attempt by his dick to stand back to attention.

He would have been embarrassed at how quickly his orgasm had hit him had it not been for the look of sheer pride shining in Tony’s eyes when Steve finally caught his breath and lifted his head. 

 

//

 

“Can’t say I pictured the evening going quite that way when I asked you over.”

Tony bit his lip as he locked his phone and dropped it down onto the mattress by his side. He looked over to Steve in the doorway, clearly unsure. 

“Better or worse?”

Steve smiled and scoffed. “Shut up, you fisher. You know it was better.”

Tony preened and Steve’s smile only grew. He crossed the room and dropped down onto the edge of the bed, setting his spoils down on a discarded pillow. 

“Are you expecting a second round?” Tony asked lightly, his cheeks a fierce red and his eyes not quite meeting Steve’s. 

“Not at all,” Steve said quickly, reaching out to squeeze Tony’s ankle. “I, um, Buck dropped these round earlier. Said something about aphrodisiacs. I didn’t want to – I kept them in the kitchen. I didn’t want you to... That isn’t why I invited you over. You know that, right? I don't care about that, not when - you, you know it's more, right?”

“Eloquent," Tony snorted. Quirking a little smile, he reached out for the punnet of fruit Steve had brought in and picked up a ripe strawberry. His expression grew into a smirk as he grabbed the can of whipped cream and nearly drowned the whole fruit before he lifted it to his lips and took a small bite, holding Steve’s gaze. “I do know. Though I can’t say I minded it all that much.”

Regardless of what he’d said, Steve felt a familiar stirring in his stomach at the sight of Tony’s tongue darting out to catch stray juices. 

“Want some?”

Steve didn’t, couldn’t, tear his gaze away as he locked his fingers around Tony’s wrist and bent to take the offered fruit. Letting his tongue flick out to catch the tips of Tony’s fingers, Steve smiled. “Perfect.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your endless support. I am pushing myself out of my comfort zone a little this time around so I really enjoy getting some feedback. You're all lovely people.


End file.
